marvel_cinematic_universe_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
New York Police Department
, from s "World on Fire".]] New York City Police Department (NYPD), officially known as City of New York Police Department, is a real-world organization in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Appearances * (2012) * ** 108. "Valediction" (2015) * ** 101. "Into the Ring" (2015) ** 102. "Cut Man" (2015, flashback) ** 103. "Rabbit in a Snowstorm" (2015) ** 104. "In the Blood" (2015) ** 105. "World on Fire" (2015) ** 106. "Condemned" (2015) ** 108. "Shadows in the Glass" (2015) ** 109. "Speak of the Devil" (2015) ** 112. "The Ones We Leave Behind" (2015) ** 113. "Daredevil" (2015) ** 201. "Bang" (2016) ** 202. "Dogs to a Gunfight" (2016) ** 203. "New York's Finest" (2016) ** 204. "Penny and Dime" (2016) ** 205. "Kinbaku" (2016) ** 206. "Regrets Only" (2016) ** 210. "The Man in the Box" (2016) ** 211. ".380" (2016) ** 212. "The Dark at the End of the Tunnel" (2016) ** 213. "A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen" (2016) ** 301. "Resurrection" (2018) ** 302. "Please" (2018) ** 303. "No Good Deed" (2018) ** 304. "Blindsided" (2018) ** 308. "Upstairs/Downstairs" (2018) ** 311. "Reunion" (2018) ** 312. "One Last Shot" (2018) ** 313. "A New Napkin" (2018) * ** 102. "AKA Crush Syndrome" (2015) ** 103. "AKA It's Called Whiskey" (2015) ** 104. "AKA 99 Friends" (2015) ** 105. "AKA The Sandwich Saved Me" (2015) ** 106. "AKA You're a Winner!" (2015) ** 107. "AKA Top Shelf Perverts" (2015) ** 108. "AKA WWJD?" (2015) ** 109. "AKA Sin Bin" (2015) ** 110. "AKA 1,000 Cuts" (2015) ** 111. "AKA I've Got the Blues" (2015) ** 113. "AKA Smile" (2015) ** 201. "AKA Start at the Beginning" (2018) ** 202. "AKA Freak Accident" (2018) ** 204. "AKA God Help the Hobo" (2018) ** 205. "AKA The Octopus" (2018) ** 208. "AKA Ain't We Got Fun" (2018) ** 209. "AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed" (2018) ** 212. "AKA Pray for My Patsy" (2018) ** 213. "AKA Playland" (2018) ** 301. "A.K.A The Perfect Burger" (2019) ** 302. "A.K.A You're Welcome" (2019) ** 303. "A.K.A I Have No Spleen" (2019) ** 305. "A.K.A I Wish" (2019) ** 306. "A.K.A Sorry Face" (2019) ** 307. "A.K.A The Double Half-Wappinger" (2019) ** 308. "A.K.A Camera Friendly" (2019) ** 309. "A.K.A I Did Something Today" (2019) ** 310. "A.K.A Hero Pants" (2019) ** 311. "A.K.A Hellcat" (2019) ** 312. "A.K.A A Lotta Worms" (2019) ** 313. "A.K.A Everything" (2019) * ** 315. "Spacetime" (2016) * ** Season 1 (2016) ** Season 2 (2018) * ** 101. "The H Word" (2017) ** 102. "Mean Right Hook" (2017) ** 103. "Worst Behavior" (2017) ** 105. "Take Shelter" (2017) ** 107. "Fish in the Jailhouse" (2017) ** 108. "The Defenders" (2017) * ** 101. "3AM" (2017) ** 106. "The Judas Goat" (2017) ** 109. "Front Toward Enemy" (2017) ** 110. "Virtue of the Vicious" (2017) ** 113. "Memento Mori" (2017) ** 203. "Trouble the Water" (2019) ** 204. "Scar Tissue" (2019) ** 206. "Nakazat" (2019) ** 208. "My Brother's Keeper" (2019) ** 210. "The Dark Hearts of Men" (2019) ** 211. "The Abyss" (2019) ** 212. "Collision Course" (2019) ** 213. "The Whirlwind" (2019) * ** 203. "This Deadly Secret..." (2018) ** 204. "Target: Iron Fist" (2018) ** 205. "Heart of the Dragon" (2018) ** 206. "The Dragon Dies at Dawn" (2018) ** 207. "Morning of the Mindstorm" (2018) ** 209. "War Without End" (2018) ** 210. "A Duel of Iron" (2018) * Peter's To-Do List (2019) Total appearances: 116. References Category:Law enforcement * Category:Organizations